Let Me Be The One To Love You
by Sunshinegirl16
Summary: Chelsea O'Connor and Jimmy Palmer have been very close friends since they were kids. They are reunited in 2011. When Chelsea is attacked and raped by her crazy ex boyfriend Jake. Jimmy helps her heal and recover. He has a huge crush on her he finally works the courage to tell her how he feels.
1. Reunited

Let Me Be The One To Love You

A NCIS Fanfic

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR THE MUSIC USED ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.

Parings: Jimmy P/Chelsea O

Chapter 1: How've You Been?

_Flashback:_

_Chelesa (Age: 16)_

_Jimmy: (Age 16)_

_It was homecoming Chelesa was really excited to attend however her date never showed up so she spent homecoming alone. She was wearing a red dress with matching shoes she had her hair up in a french bun. She rarely wore makeup so she decided to show her natural beauty._

_"Are you going to be okay girlie?",Lila asked with concern._

_"Yea I'll be fine go enjoy yourself.",Chelesa replied with a small smile. Lila nods and goes off to be with their other friends. She felt someone awkwardly and gently rubbing her back she turns around and sees her best friend._

_"Hi.",Chelesa said in a sad voice._

_"Hi you okay?",Jimmy asked with concern and tenderness._

_"Jake stood me up again.",Chelesa replied sadly as a few tears escaped her eyes, Jimmy instantly pulled her into his embrace gently swaying her back and forth._

_"You deserve better Chelesa. Jake doesn't deserve you.",Jimmy whispered in her ear as he kissed her softly on the side of her head. Chelesa buried her face in his shoulder. She always felt safe in his arms._

_"Chelesa please don't cry it breaks my heart to see you cry. I love your smile. May I have this dance with you?",Jimmy asked shyly. Chelesa nodded. Jimmy took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor._

_**Oh, oh, **_

_Chelesa kept her head on his shoulder along with her arms around his neck. Jimmy had his arms around her waist he buried his face in her neck taking in her gentle scent of her perfume as they swayed to the music._

_It seemed like they were in their own world no one could break up the beauty. Both had butterflies in their stomach._

_Everyone was in awe of the couple as they danced together. _

_Jimmy tighten his hold on Chelesa the two just held eachother for what it seemed like a thousand years._

_-End of Flashback-_

**Present Day**

The sound of the elevator echoed through the bullpen. Stepping out of the elevator was a young woman about the same height as Jimmy Palmer with shoulder length golden brown hair and crystal blue eyes. The young woman had a soft complexion she had a soft smile on her face. She was wearing jeans with a white shirt along with blue converse shoes. The young woman's name is Chelesa O'Connor

Chelsea walks in towards the bullpen looking around for someone to help her. She was startled when Ziva spoke up.

"Ma'am do you need something?",Ziva asked

"More like someone I'm looking for Jimmy Palmer Do you know where I might find him?",Chelsea asked sweetly

"He's in Autopsy I can send for him if you want.",Ziva replied with a smile.

"Sure that would be great thank you. You must be Ziva David yes? Jimmy speaks highly of you and the team.",Chelesa replied with a smile.

"Yes. May I ask how do you know Jimmy?",Ziva asked with curiousity as she picked up her phone to call Autopsy.

"Ahh Jimmy and I grew up together. Jimmy and I have always been close we protected eachother. Here is a picture of Jimmy and I when we were kids.",Chelsea replied sweetly as she handed Ziva the picture.

The picture was of Jimmy when he was 7 years old Chelsea was roughly the same age. She had her head on his shoulder smiling at the camera. Jimmy had his arm around her waist protectively with his head against hers he to was smiling at the camera.

"Aww you two look adorable",Ziva said with a smile

Ziva dialed Autopsy she waited for a moment until Ducky answered.

_"Autopsy",said Doctor Mallard._

_"Ducky its Ziva.",replied Ziva_

_"Hello my dear how can I help you?",replied Doctor Mallard with a smile._

_"Is Jimmy there?",Ziva asked._

_"Yes my dear.",Doctor Mallard replied_

_"Will you send him up he has a visitor.",replied Ziva_

_"Sure my dear",replied Doctor Mallard._

_-end of phone conversation-_

"Jimmy is on his way up.",Ziva said with a smile as she looked at Chelesa.

"Wonderful. My name is Chelesa",Chelesa replied with a smile as she extended her hand to Ziva.

"Nice to meet you Chelesa.",Ziva replied with a smile as she returned the handshake. The elevator opened again this time Jimmy Palmer came out. Chelesa looked up and smiled softly.

"He's grown to be a strong man."Chelesa observed. Ziva nodded in agreement.

As Jimmy walked around towards the bullpen he notices Chelesa standing by Ziva's desk. Clearly he is surprised.

"Chelesa! My God! Um what are you doing here?",Jimmy asked with a mixture of surprise and shock in his voice.

"I came to see my dear friend.",Chelesa replied as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist cuddling up against hesitated a little as he wrapped his arms tightly around Chelesa's waist forming a protective ring around her.

"I've missed you."Jimmy whispered softly in her ear as he kissed her on the side of the head while trying to hold back a sob.

"I missed ya to.",Chelesa mumbled softly in his chest. Jimmy buried his face in her neck as a soft joyful cry escaped as he tighten his grip on her. The gentle scent of Strawberries that came from her hair was a comfort to him he loved it. Little did Chelesa know Jimmy developed a huge crush on her and to this day he still has a huge crush on her.

Chelesa loved the smell of his cologne it was a soothing scent. She also loved the feel of his muscles little did Jimmy know Chelesa always had a crush on Jimmy. She felt him rub her back softly with one hand while playing with her hair with the other hand.

"You've become a beautiful woman Chelesa.",Jimmy whispered in her ear as he kissed her on the side of the head again.

"And you have become a handsome and strong man.",Chelesa replied softly as she kissed him on the cheek. Jimmy and Chelesa pull away but kept eachother at arms length.

"I'm so happy to see you again!",Jimmy beamed at Chelesa who smiled softly at him.

"I'm happy to see you again as well.",Chelesa replied with a smile as she hugged him tightly again. Jimmy hugged back tightly to a point where he lifted her up and spun her around making her giggle. They pulled away but stayed at arms length.

"So how've you been?",Jimmy asked with a smile.

"I'm well thanks. I recently finished Med-School I now work at Bethesda as a nurse. Jake the guy I've been dating cheated on me

yesterday. I left him",Chelesa replied sadly. Jimmy felt his blood boil as he squeezed her hand in his.

"Chelesa you deserve better. Jake is a total prick for cheating on you.",Jimmy said softly as he kissed her on the forehead.

Chelesa felt tears softly fall down her face. Jimmy put his hand up to her cheek to wipe the tears away with his thumb. He took her hand in his hand and rested it against his cheek.

"Chelesa don't cry it breaks my heart to see you cry. I love your smile.",Jimmy said tenderly. Chelesa sighed and smiled softly.

"I am so glad we're close friends.",Chelesa said with a smile which made Jimmy grin as he pulled her into a tight hug. Chelesa pulled away a little and looked up at Jimmy who still held her tightly.

"Do you have plans after work?",Chelesa asked with a cute smile which could melt anyone's heart.

"Umm no why?",Jimmy asked

"I was wondering if I could come over so we can catch up?",Chelesa asked with a grin.

"Sure",Jimmy replied as he pulled out a piece of paper and pen and wrote down his address for her.

"Here you go. Um it is great to see you again.",Jimmy said shyly as he handed her the paper.

"It is great to see you again Jimmy. I will see you tonight.",Chelesa replied as she gave a soft kiss on his cheek and one final hug before she had to go to work.

Jimmy hugged her tightly again he frowned a little when he saw a long scar on her neck,Jake gave her that scar he gently kissed the scar. He pulled her away and cupped her face in his hands and gave her a warm smile as he kissed her on the forehead.

"You better go I don't want you to be late.",Jimmy said softly as he gently guided her to the elevator.

"Yes sir.",Chelesa replied as she gave a half salute and walked off to the elevator. As the elevator closed Palmer closed his eyes for a brief moment he felt a smile creep on his face as he went back downstairs to Autopsy with a little more bounce in his step.

**In The Elevator**

Chelesa couldn't stop smiling she loved that man to pieces. She knew her day was going to be bright. Chelesa felt her phone vibrate she pulled it out and saw that there was a text message she opens it her smile faded when she saw who the text was from,

_**"Are you fucking kidding me? You whore!" -Jake**_

Chelesa replies:

_**WTF are you talking about?! Ur the one who cheated not me. Y can't you accept the fact that it's over between us?" -Chelesa.**_

**-Ping!-**

_**"It will NEVER be over between us baby. ;)"-Jake**_

Chelesa replies:

_**"Y are you doing this?! It's over! I had enough! Please just leave me alone."-Chelesa.**_

**A Few Blocks Away From NCIS.**

Feeling horrified as ever Chelesa ran as fast as she could to her car. She barely managed to get the car key in the door she felt someone fiercely grabbing her arm forcing her to turn around.

"Ahhhhh!",Chelesa screamed as her attacker began to beat the living hell out of her. Her attacker was her crazy ex boyfriend Jake. As he beat her he brutally rapes her then throws her on the ground leaving her for dead. Jake runs off across the street as a mass of people came to Chelesa's aid.

"Call 911",someone in the crowd shouted. A older woman came from the crowd and knelt down beside Chelesa. She lifted Chelesa up into her arms and held her like a small child.

"Don't worry honey help is on the way.",The older woman said in a soothing voice as she moved a piece of Chelesa's hair from Chelesa's face.

"Please call... N...C...I...S",Chelesa said in a horce voice she was crying silently as the world around her faded to black. The older woman held her tighter.

"Hang in there honey we're calling NCIS for you. Hang on.",The older woman whispered in her ear.

TBC

**NOTE: This is my first NCIS fanfic. I was trying to capture the friendship between Jimmy and Chelesa as well as build history so you all can get to know Chelesa better. I am in need of a Beta Reader if you're interested let me know. If you have ideas for the next chapter or for the story in general let me know in the reviews. Don't worry I won't judge. :)**


	2. Only The Beginning

Let Me Be The One To Love You

A NCIS Fanfic

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR THE MUSIC USED ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.

Parings: Jimmy P/Chelsea O

Chapter 2: Only The Beginning

Bethesda Emergency Room

"**HER PULSE IS DROPPING BRING THE CRASH CART!", Nurse Kylee shouted as she started CPR on Chelesa.** Chelesa lost a lot of blood from the beating it got to a point where she went into Hypovolemic Shock.

**"CRASH CART COMING THROUGH!",Another nurse shouted as she brought in the crash cart into the room.** Nurse Kylee stopped CPR and began warming up the defibrator.

"**200 Joules",A Nurse shouted. Nurse Kylee placed the pads in the proper place.**

**"CLEAR!",Nurse Kylee shouted as she released the charge from the defibrator.**

_**"THUMP.",Chelesa's body thumped against the table like a lifeless rag doll.**_

**"ANYTHING?",Nurse Kylee shouted,**

**"Nothing Ma'am",Nurse Janice replied.**

**"Charge to 300!",Nurse Kylee exclaimed.**

**"300!",A nurse shouted.**

**"CLEAR!",Nurse Kylee shouted.**

_**"THUMP!"**_

"She's back.",said Nurse Janice.

"Lets get her into her room.",One of the doctors said.

Waiting Room

"Jimmy dear boy. Please sit down.",Ducky said in a fatherly tone as Jimmy continued to pace back and forth he couldn't believe it why would someone want to hurt his best friend? She won't hurt a fly.

More than three hours went by since Chelesa was brought into the ER. The doctor finally came out of the Emergency Room.

"Family of Chelesa O' Connor?",Doctor Amy asked. Jimmy and the rest of the team came up to the doctor.

"I'm all the family she has left. Is she going to be okay?",Jimmy asked while trying to hold back his tears. Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder for support.

"Well Mr Palmer she suffered a concusion along with many contusions and abrasions. We ran a rape kit and found intensive evidence of sexual assault. She has three broken ribs and a broken leg. There was a lot of swelling in her brain due to the blows to the head Chelesa recieved we managed to reduce some of the swelling, However we ran into some complications.",said Doctor Amy Harris

"What kind of complications?",Ducky asked

"Well Doctor Mallard, During the operation she went into Cardiac Arrest we lost her twice on the table but we managed to revive her. Due to the pain that she indured we put her in a medically induced coma and then after a week we'll slowly bring her out of the coma the rest is on her.",replied Doctor Amy Harris.

"How long would she be...",asked Palmer who felt numb and disconnected at the moment. Doctor Amy Harris shook her head with a sad smile.

"We don't know for sure but I'm afraid there's more.",said Doctor Amy Harris with a sad smile.

"We found damage in her spinal cord this was caused by the attacker stomping on her back until the spinal cord ruptured we also found nerve damage in her lower back. The nerves and spinal cord are beyond repair. She is paralyzed from the waist down. She'll never be able to walk again.",Doctor Amy Harris said sadly. At this point a river of tears flowed from Palmer's face.

"May I see her?",Jimmy asked as he sobbed. Doctor Amy Harris nodded and motioned for Jimmy to follow her. Before Jimmy could speak another setence Gibbs knew already what he was going to say.

"Palmer right now you need to be with her she needs you more than ever. We'll catch the son of bitch.",Said Gibbs.

"Go ahead Autopsy Grimlin.",said Tony. McGee and Ziva gave approving nods.

"Gibbs I may have an idea on who might have done this.",said Jimmy as he softly cried.

"Who?",McGee asked.

"Jake Morrison. Chelesa dated him for a while since high school however she dumped him because she found him cheating with another woman. He has been well known as a crazied and obessed stalker. He works at a coffee shop down the street from here.",Jimmy said sadly.

"Thanks Palmer. Now go be with her.",Gibbs replied. Jimmy nodded and followed the doctor to Chelesa's room.

"Where do we start Boss?",Tony asked clearly he was concerned for Palmer.

"Ziva and Tony go to the coffee shop and find Morrison. McGee go back to the office and see what you can dig up on Morrison I want to know everything about this son of a bitch.",Gibbs replied.

"On it Boss",the three said in unison as they walked out of the hospital.

"Ducky?",Gibbs asked

"Yes Jethro?",Ducky replied.

"Watch over Palmer will ya?",Gibbs asked with concern.

"Of course Jethro.",Ducky replied with a smile.

**Chelesa's Room**

Everything the doctor had said eariler began to take a huge toll on Jimmy as he stepped into the room. The tears became loud sobs. He fell to his knees and sobbed into her chest. Jimmy hoped and prayed that this was a nightmare but he knew deep down he knew it was a harsh reality.

"Chelesa please don't die. I-Love -You.",Jimmy sobbed softly. All the years that the two have known eachother Jimmy fell in love with Chelesa but was shy in telling her. He hoped and prayed that it wasn't too late.

After a few minutes Jimmy managed to gain some composure he lifted his head off of her chest. His heart broken when he saw that she was covered in new scars along with machines and tubes breathing for her. She looked like an empty shell. He gently caressed her cheek and kissed her cheek.

"Chelesa you've been through so much growing up. You've sacrificed everything for me,your family, and your friends. I am very thankful for that, You've always been there for me. Let me be there for you. Please don't leave me.",Jimmy whispered in her ear as he laid his head on her shoulder thats when the sobs came back again.

Ducky watched from the doorway his heart broke for the one whose been like a dear son to him. He could see in his eyes that he is very much in love with her. He to cried silently along with Jimmy.

_-FlashBack-_

_Jimmy (Age 7)_

_Chelesa (Age 7)_

_"I miss my daddy",Chelesa said sadly as a silent tear fell down her face._

_"Chelesa please don't cry. Your daddy is in heaven watching over you.",Jimmy replied softly as he pulled her into a hug. He hugged her tightly with all the strength his little 7 year old body had._

_"Please don't ever leave me.",Chelesa sobbed against his chest. Jimmy kissed her on the head._

_"I'll always be with you Chelesa.",Jimmy whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer into his arms._

_-End Of Flashback-_

**To Be Continued.**

**NOTE: How am I doing so far? I tried to capture each characters personality the best that I could. If you have feedback let me know :) I'll try to update when I have time however I have finals this week plus I'm in the St Patricks Day Parade in my town so it's impossible for me to get online but I'll try.**


	3. Whispers In The Dark

Let Me Be The One To Love You

A NCIS Fanfic

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR THE MUSIC USED ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.

Parings: Jimmy P/Chelsea O

Chapter 3: Whispers In The Dark

Local Coffee Shop

"Tony are you alright?you seem dumped.",Ziva asked with concern as she followed Tony to the local coffee shop.

"You mean stumped Ziva?",Tony replied blunty

"Yes that.",Ziva said with concern as she grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him from walking any further. She gave him the "I'm worried sick look"

"I'm worried about Autopsy Grimlin. I mean he's like a little brother to me. I wish there was more I could do for him you know?",Tony replied sadly. Ziva stopped Tony in his tracks and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Tony, the best thing we can do for Jimmy is to catch the man who hurt the woman he loves and bring them closure.",Ziva said softly. Tony nodded sadly as he squeezed her hand gently. The two pulled away and continued their way to the coffee shop. As the two agents walked in the shop all eyes were on them. The manager of the shop noticed the two agents walk in and motioned for them to come over.

"How can I help you two?",Alisha asked

"I'm Special Agent Tony Dinozzo and this is Agent Ziva David, NCIS we would like to ask you a few questions on an employee here.",Tony replied

"Sure anybody in paticular?",Alisha asked.

"Jake Morrison",Ziva replied bluntly.

"What do you want to know about him?"Alisha asked

"What was the last time you spoke to him?",Tony asked

"This morning he quit his job",Alisha replied.

"Did he say where he was going?",Ziva asked

"He said he was headed for Mexico.",Alisha replied

"Okay is there anything else you can tell us?",Ziva asked

"I do have a question for you why is NCIS looking for him?",Alisha asked.

"He's wanted for the attempted murder and assualt of Chelesa O'Connor.",Tony replied.

"Shit.. I knew one of these days he's temper will get the best of him. He got into a fight with a customer 2 days ago he beat her up badly.",Alisha replied.

"Do you have security footage we can look at?",Ziva asked.

"Yes here it is.",Alisha replied as she handed Ziva a tape containing the security footage.

"Thank you Alisha if you have more information do not hesitate to call us.",Tony replied as he handed her his card. Alisha nodded as the two agents walked out of the shop.

**Bethesda**

**Chelesa's Room.**

_Flashback_

_It was the day Chelesa's Mom had died she has been battling Leukemia for 3 years and she lost the battle despite that fact she fought long and hard. Chelesa came home from her part time job she had to a quiet household._

_"Mom I'm home!",Chelesa exclaimed as she set her purse by the doorway. She took her shoes off and walked into the house. _

_"Mom?",Chelesa called out as she entered the hallway. Chelesa looked around and found no sign of her mother anywhere until she walked into the living room._

_"Mom..",Chelesa called out she looked out in the living room what she saw on the couch horrified her. Her mother was on the couch not breathing._

_"Mom! Oh My God!",Chelesa exclaimed as she grabbed the phone and dialed 911._

_"911 what is the location of your emergency?",The operator asked._

_"4567 North Hidgeway Drive.",Chelesa sobbed._

_"Okay what is your emergency?",The Operator asked._

_"My mom is on the couch not breathing.",Chelesa sobbed loudly._

_"Okay Ma'am I need you to calm down. What is your name?",said the operator._

_"Chelesa O'Connor",Chelesa replied while crying._

_"Okay Chelesa do you know CPR?",the operator asked._

_"I don't remember how to do it.",Chelesa replied sadly_

_"That's okay Chelesa I'll guide you through it.",replied the operator. Chelesa follows the instructions given by the dispatcher and performs CPR until the paramedics arrive. The paramedics try to revive Chelesa's mother but they were unsuccessful._

_"Call it in.",one of the paramedics ordered. The other one nodded and called it in to the Medical Examiner's Office._

_"I'm so sorry honey.",One of the paramedics said softly. Chelesa's tears began to flow like a river when she dialed Jimmy's number. It rang several times until Jimmy picked up the phone._

_(Phone Conversation)_

_Jimmy: Hello?_

_Chelesa: *Sobbing* Jimmy_

_Jimmy: Chelesa what's wrong?_

_Chelesa: *Sobbing*_

_Jimmy: Chelesa talk to me honey_

_Chelesa: Mom is gone (Sobbing) I don't want to be alone._

_Jimmy: I'm on my way._

_-End Of Phone Conversation-_

_About a few minutes later Chelesa felt warm arms wrap around her waist. She turned around into the embrace of Jimmy Palmer. He held her tightly as she sobbed against his chest. Jimmy showered her with kiss on the head and gently swayed her back and forth._

_"I'll stand with you always.",Jimmy whispered as he kissed her on the jaw._

_"Thank you.",Chelesa whimpered._

_-End Of Flash Back-_

Jimmy felt warm tears fall down his face he missed her mom and dad dearly they were both 2nd parents to him. He reached for her hand and held it against his chest. He admired everything about Chelesa he especially admired that she's always putting others first even if it had physical consequences. Jimmy was snapped back into reality when he heard her monitors go off and Chelesa began convulsing.

"Chelesa! Chelesa! Oh God!",Jimmy exclaimed as he ran out of her room to get a nurse.

"Nurse! NURSE!",Jimmy yelled. About a second later a nurse came running in she pushed a button on the PA in her room.

"She's having a sezuire bring the crash cart!",The Nurse ordered as she grabbed a bag valve ventilator and began admistering oxygen to Chelesa.

TBC

**Message from the author: I am so sorry for the long wait school has been keeping me busy. I have also had a death in the family so I had to put this story on hold. Now I'm back :) I am sorry for the spelling or grammer errors If you see any let me know. I am looking for suggestions for the next chapter. Leave them in your reviews.**


End file.
